Farewells
by Sweet Nigthmare
Summary: C'est maintenant le temps des au revoir, après tout notre partie n'est pas encore finie. Drabble, Shonen ai, UR...


**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi, mais je les emprunte quand même !

**Note :** J'espère que malgré la taille de ce drabble vous prendrez malgré tout du plaisir à me lire. Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui seront choqués par cette histoire... C'est la seule et unique que je ferai avec ces personnages !

**Genre :** Romance/Drama/UR/Shonen ai

**Résumé :** C'est maintenant le temps des au revoir, après tout notre partie n'est pas encore finie.

* * *

**Farewells**

D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je crois que j'ai toujours su que nous serions liés. Non pas que je crois au destin et à toutes ces autres futilités de midinettes en manque d'affection… Mais, dès ma première rencontre avec lui, j'avais enfin trouvé mon égal. Je me rappelle encore maintenant la lueur qui m'avait troublé dans ses yeux hautains mais légèrement rieurs. Je n'ai jamais attaché une grande importance aux souvenirs. Pour moi il fallait avant tout avancer, seul l'avenir comptait. Aussi, je ne saurais encore aujourd'hui l'expliquer, mais celui-là ne m'a jamais quitté… A chaque retrouvaille – si jamais on pouvait qualifier nos altercations de retrouvailles – un trouble pour le moins surprenant me saisissait chaque fois un peu plus fortement. Je savais qu'un jour, il ne me regarderait plus de haut… Nos regards l'un dans l'autre s'affronteraient enfin d'égal à égal. Je crois que l'impatience a grandi en moi plus que je n'aurais accepté de l'avouer alors… Je souhaitais qu'il me reconnaisse, faire plier cet air hautain, effacer toute lueur d'amusement… Je voulais qu'il me regarde moi. Qu'il me regarde et qu'apparaisse ce même frisson, cette même excitation, cette même impatience… Celui qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverions face à face, entremêlant nos destinés, nos désirs…

A propos de désir, parlons-en justement. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé de désir. Je parle bien évidemment de besoins physiques, sexuels… Des femmes, des hommes, j'en avais rencontré dans ma vie. Pourtant jamais personne n'avait pu éveiller en moi cette envie impérieuse de découvrir un autre corps de mes mains ou de ma bouche. Ce besoin de se satisfaire entre des bras et des draps aussi accueillants et chaleureux soient-ils, je ne l'avais jamais connu. Jusqu'à Lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs probablement la plus grande source de conflit intérieur à laquelle j'ai dû faire face ! Lui, pour qui mon corps avait très vite commencé à désobéir, m'imposait cette bataille contre moi-même à chaque entrevue. Je désirais quelqu'un pour la première et unique fois, un homme. Tel fut mon secret le mieux gardé.

Profitant de la popularité des mes jeunes années, je lui ai offert ce visage viril de l'homme qui plait aux femmes et qui le sait. L'avait-il compris ? Je ne le saurai jamais vraiment. Pourtant à son regard parfois plus qu'insistant et perçant, je me dis qu'il l'avait probablement deviné…

Je me dis de temps à autre que c'était pour ça qu'il aimait tant me provoquer. S'il était d'ailleurs bien une chose à laquelle j'aimais répliquer, c'était bien à ses provocations. De tout temps et de tout âge, personne n'imposait sa loi sur moi. Je ne me pliais aux règles que quand j'y trouvais un intérêt quel qu'il soit. Surpasser les interdits, fomenter des plans minutieux et complexes, j'avais ça dans la peau. Déjouer sa vigilance, l'endormir derrière de grands sourires angéliques ce fut un jeu. Aimait-il me voir sourire ? Aimais-je les siens ? A l'heure actuelle encore, je ne saurais le dire. Quoi qu'il en fut, à chacun des miens, répondait un autre, joueur.

Après mon départ, je me rappelle, je l'avais enfermé dans un coin de ma tête. Le temps n'était plus au jeu, mais à l'action véritable. N'avais-je pas fait le serment de montrer à tous quelle était ma valeur, après tout ? Pendant des années j'avais réussi à le laisser de côté. Je ne pensais plus à mes penchants pour cet homme, et ce désir que je ne devais pas écouter…

J'ai dominé des hommes, des femmes, par la terreur. J'ai réuni des fidèles. Des dévoués et des lâches, adorant ou craignant ma force. J'aurais pu aller plus vite au sommet, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce répugnant bambin… Cet enfant qu'il a protégé de mon courroux, nouvelle provocation à son nom dans ma vie. J'ai aussitôt haï ce rejeton à qui il avait décidé d'offrir une vie quand je voulais la détruire.

A nouveau je l'affrontais. C'était un duel de patience et d'intelligence. Je ne voulais pas perdre la nouvelle partie de ce jeu cruel auquel nous nous adonnions. La manipulation est un art dans lequel nous étions passés maîtres. Il voulait m'achever, je voulais survivre et les tuer.

Je m'arrêtais là dans la pérégrination de mes pensées. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son corps allongé devant moi, je repris à voix haute, m'approchant lentement de son visage serein :

- Je crois bien que j'ai remporté cette manche Albus… mais, comme tu le sais, la partie n'est pas encore achevée. Alors tu me laisseras bien te faire un dernier outrage dans ta tombe… dit-je mes lèvres effleurant presque les siennes, gelées par la mort.

Glissant une main sur sa poitrine, je m'emparais de mon dû. Sur un tendre baiser d'adieu, je lui pris la baguette de sureau des mains et m'en fut.

**FIN**

* * *

Ceci était un délire offert à ma meilleure amie avec qui on trouvait la scène de fin du premier film du 7ème livre très... Made in prince charmant !


End file.
